


Like Dust

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Power Play, diplomatic talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Na'Toth considers desperate measures because Delenn is just as secretive and elusive in a negotiation as she is as a person.
Relationships: Delenn/Na'Toth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Like Dust

At this point Na’Toth considered doing a G’Kar and trying to seduce Delenn. Delenns negotiation tactics were just as ethereal as all of her, hard to grasp. Just this short opening of loneliness, of wanting to be desired, in a clause.

She did look good with her sharp face, if way more alien than before with the hair.

“Are you flirting with me?”, hope, then steel. Delenn was a whole head shorter, but still Na’Toth flinched back and hated herself for it.

In a millisecond Na’Toth realized that she was not that desperate and moreso, Delenn was too dangerous.

“No”

**Author's Note:**

> Delenn is a alienfucker, she would have totally be into it. 
> 
> I thought about writing about this ship before, just because they are my favorite women in the show, such completely different and contrasting people, and also because they are both super attractive. Maybe I even will write something longer at some point, but only if this fandom has finally calmed down (if it ever does). 
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
